Sleeping With The Enemy
by katsy1988
Summary: Ananda Grant is in danger and sent to Hogwarts for safty, there she meets the son of the man her father put in Azkaban.
1. The Danger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of that fun stuff. I wish I did!! I only own the Grant family and the situations they are put in.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so be nice!! This story came to me one night after work while I was driving home. This is all before HBP so Dumbledore is still alive and there is still a Hogwarts to go to.**

**Chapter 1**

"Albus, do try to keep your voice down. Now what is the emergency?" Susan Grant's voice drifted upstairs to her awake daughter Ananda Grant.

"What is the meaning of this?" Red Grant's angry voice boomed.

"Red, Susan I have terrible news for you. Susan, you may want to sit down." Albus Dumbledore's voice sounded weary and full of stress.

"Albus? Is everything alright? Did... did they... oh Albus!" Susan voice broke and Ananda heard her mother sobbing.

"Yes, Susan. He knows." There was a soft pop followed by the sounds of a chair scraping lightly across the floor.

"But how? We've been so careful!" Red inquired.

"I do not know Red. All I do know is that she is not safe here. I have informed your sister Molly of this and she agreed to take her in untill this is all settled. We must leave immediantly." Dumbledors voice was quiet and sounded urgent.

"But what about her schooling?" Red asked, his voice sounded so old suddenly and Ananda sat straight up. She wasnt dreaming, this was all real and it was all about her!

"She will go to my school where I can keep a very close eye on her and she will have to change her name from Grant to Weasly."

"Will we ever see her again?" Susan asked. She sounded like a little child whos best friend was moving away.

"Oh my dear, yes you will! I have arranged for the two of you to stay with the Order Of The Phoenix. You will see her each break and after she graduates she will stay with you. I will explain everything when we get to the Burrow where we are safe."

"Ill go wake her." Red said simply.

"No need she is already awake and I beleive she has been listening this whole time." Albus's voice was full of humor. Ananda gasped. How could he know?

"Ananda? Ananda come here now." Her fathers voice was at the bottom of the stairs and sounded very strict. She pulled a robe on over her night gown and hurried down the stairs.

"Yes sir?" She looked into the eyes of her father. His eyes were green and his hair was brown. There was a long scar running across his left eye from when he had put Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban. Red was a very famous auror and had put three fourths of the inmates in Azkaban there. He was very handsome and tall.

"Oh Ananda!" Susan Grant had flung her arms around her daughters neck and began to sob. Her mother was a plump woman and always smelt of honey. She was a healer on the childrens floor of St. Mungos. Her red hair hung in ringlets and bounced every time she moved. Her eyes were a rich caramel brown and she looked almost like her older sister Molly Weasly.

"Ananda, as you have heard Voldermort has found out about you. You are no longer safe here. You are going to live with your Aunt and Uncle for the remainder of the summer holiday then you will go to my school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. You must go back upstairs and pack your belongings we will leave at sunrise." Dumbledore was sitting in a large poofy armchair in the kitchen and was drinking some tea from a green cup.

"But how will we get there? Wont the Death Eaters follow the apperating trail?" Her father asked.

"We will use a portkey." Dumbledore said simply.

After another hug from her mother Ananda walked slowly up the stairs to her room and turned on the light. She began packing everything she would need. Her school books, quills, parchment, and the like were thrown carelessly into a trunk. She packed nearly everything she owned into a few trunks then looked sadly around her room. Holding back tears she began to push her trunks out of her room.

"Harry! Ron! Wake up its breakfast time!" Fred stood outside of the room Harry and Ron shared and beat loudly on the door. Harry rolled over and put his glasses on and began to dress in his day clothes. They were going to Diagon Alley today to buy their school things.

"Come on Ron, Wake up!" Harry shook Rons shoulder a few times.

"Aww gerrof 'Arry!" Ron smacked Harrys hand away and rolled over.

Chuckling, Harry exited the room and decended the stairs into the dining room, he rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks. Rubbing his eyes he blinked a few times. Two Molly Weaslys?

"Oh Harry! Good morning!" Molly number one said and ruffled his hair.

"Good morning Harry!" Molly number two said and pinched his cheek. Both Mollys left the room and Harry blinked stupidly. Was he still asleep?

"Mom did you make- Aunt Susan!" Ginny Weaslys voice exclaimed loudly and began squealing. Harry went into the dining room and saw Ginny hugging Molly number one.

"Aunt Susans here?" Fred shouted and there was a stamped of feet followed by a chorus of 'Aunt Susan'. It finally clicked and Harry realized that one of the Mollys was actually Aunt Susan. Realived Harry sat down and poured himself a glass of orange juice. He looked up and his heart stopped beating. Red Grant? It couldent be!

"Uncle Red!" Ron shouted, as he was on the stairs now, he ran to the man and all the children started hugging him.

Hermionie Granger had entered the room, clearly woken by all the ruckus and sat down beside Harry. "Whats going on?"

All Harry could say was "Red Grant."

Sighing Hermionie turned from Harry to Arthur to ask what was up.

"Well Hermionie. That is Mollys younger sister Susan and that over there is her husband Red. Susan works as a healer and Red is an auror. He put that nasty Lucius in Azkaban. Their daughter Ananda is going to stay with us then go to school with you. She was sorted last night before they arrived and she is in Gryffindor. Like all of you."

"Oh, is she in our year?" Hermionie asked.

"Yes she is, She is going with us to Diagon Alley today." Arthur took a sip from his orange juice and Hermionie turned back to Harry who was still stairing open mouthed at Red.

**There it is!! Yay my first chappie of my first fanfic!! Whoo-hoo!! ok everyone press that little button that says review... you know you wanna!!**


	2. Trip to Diagon Alley

**Whoo Hoooo!!!! Second chapter!!! ok as yall know by now I dont own HP or any of that so... on with the show!!!!**

**Also I promise Draco yummieness coming up, I just needed to give yall a back ground thing so yall arnt like 'how did she get here and whats going on now?'**

Chapter 2

After breakfast there was still no sign of Ananda and Harry was starting to get worried. Did something happen to her? Excusing him self he went to search for her.

The search was going badly untill he rounded a corner and saw a small black cat wearing a red collar. He had never seen this cat before and went to investigate.

"Here kitty kitty kitty." Harry bent down to the feline and stretched out his hand. The cat sniffed it then turned and ran away.

"Wait-no-dont!!" Harry ran and scarmbled after the cat untill he reached the end of the hallway. There was a door cracked open and Harry watched the cat dissapear behind it. He slowly walked to it and put a shakey hand on the doorknob.

"Looking for something?" Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a deep voice. He jumped and turned around to stair into the eyes of Red Grant. In person.

"Um... I-I saw... um..." Harry stammered, too shocked for words.

Red just smiled and looked past Harry into the room. He let go of Harrys shoulder and walked past him into the room.

"Are you ready yet, Ananda? Everyone is waiting downstairs. You even missed breakfast."

Harry had finally gathered the courage and entered the room. He couldent see much as how he was behind Red so he peeked around him and looked at a thin girl sitting on the bed petting the black cat. She had very long dark brown hair and long bangs parted on the left side. She had blue eyes and a pretty face. It was simple yet pretty. Her skin was pale and had a dash of freckles across her nose. She smiled at him and introduced her self.

"Hi, Im Ananda Grant. I mean.. Ananda Weasley." She giggled. Her laugh sounded like bubbles.

"H-Harry P-Potter." He said then looked at the ground. Her gaze was unnerving.

"Hi Harry, do you always stutter this much? I mean is this what the wizerding world gets? A stuttering savior?" She giggled again and Harry blushed.

"No, I dont always stutter." He said quietly.

"Dont worry Harry, I wont bite." She hopped off the bed and crossed the room. "Ready Prince Harry?"

Harry looked into her clear blue eyes and smiled. She was a considerable ammount shorter than he. She had to be only about 5'1"-5'2". He smiled at her and they went to leave with the others.

Downstairs everyone was crammed into the tiny living room in front of the fire place. First it was Molly and Ginny, followed by the twins, then Ron and Hermionie. Arthur, Harry and Ananda were left. Ananda grabbed Harrys hand and led him over to the fire place, she took a handful of floopowder, threw it down and loudly exclaimed "Diagon Alley!!"

After an annoying bit of spinning the two of them landed in a heap on the floor of the Leakey Cauldren. Standing to brush herself off, Ananda surveyed the room. Many dodgy looking caracters were seated around the room and none seemed to notice the arrival of 9 people and they all continued to go about their business.

The party went outside and split up with the promise to be back at the Leakey Cauldren at 5 pm. Arthur, Molly and Ginny went off to buy all the school books for the kids, Hermionie and Ron went too look for owl treats and ingredients for their potions kits, the twins left to wander around Knockturn Alley leaving Ananda and Harry.

Harry glanced shyly at Ananda and she turned and grabbed his hand and led him off in the direction of the bank talking about how she needs money to buy the school robes and how Harry can help her.

Five hours later the large pack met up, each person loaded down with many bags and the twins looking slightly michevious. After they all piled into the Leakey Cauldren they went home in the same pairs they came in.

That night at dinner Ron found some pictures of family get togethers and showed them to Harry and Hermionie. Harrys favorite one was of Christmas. Ron had to only be 10 so Ginny was 9, the twins were 12, Percy was 14, Charlie was 17 and Bill was 19. It showed the whole family gathered around the Christmas tree smiling and waving. All were wearing their sweaters Molly had knitted. In the back next to Arthur and Molly was Red and Susan and in the front beside Ron was Ananda. She didnt look too happy and her arms were crossed and she was glaring at Ron who was smirking. Fred was holding up bunny ears behind her as well.

Ananda didnt think the pictures were too funny and thretened to hex them all into next week if they didnt give them back.

Harry smiled and looked at the scene before him. The adults were talking and drinking tea, Hermionie and Ginny were reading quietly and Ron and Ananda were attempting to kill each other on the floor. Harry smiled and thought to himself that this summer was going to be great.

**Ok I dont like this chapter too much so Ill just hurry it along and get them to the school by next chapter... I think... Anywho!! yall should all now review... please?? PLEASE?????**


	3. The Truth

**Yay chapter three!! Sorry it was a little late I was busy. Ok so here we go!!**

**I still dont own any of the HP characters. J K Rowling still does... sigh.**

As the days passed at the Burrow, Harry learned more about Anandas life. She was nearly a year younger than he but would be in the same grade. On his birthday at the end of the month he would be 17 and she wouldent be 17 untill February. She went to a Healer based school in Scotland before transferring to Hogwarts for some reason or another. She wouldent tell Harry the real reason. She told him all about her past as he did to her.

On the day of Harrys birthday he awoke to find a huge pile of presents.

"Ron, Ron Ive got presents!" He exclaimed loudly.

"What did you expect, Harry? It is your birthday after all."

Harry looked up and smiled as Ananda walked in. Followed by Hermionie, Ginny, Arthur, Red, Susan and Molly. The twins were back at their flat in Hogsmaid.

Harry dived into the presents and after a long bit of unwraping he sat among all his gifts. A coat hanger from the Dursleys, broom polishing kit from Ron, a birthday cake from Hagrid, a book on racing techniques from Hermionie, new Quidditch gloves from Red and Sue, a plate of sweets from Molly and Arthur, a big bag of jokes from the twins, a sugar quill and some chocolate frogs from Ginny and a guide about Dark Dectors from Ananda.

After he thanked everyone Molly ushered them all out of the tiny room and down into the kitchen for some breakfast. Pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs and so one filled the tiny table and soon it was all devored.

Harry spent the day outside playing Quidditch with Ron, Ginny and Ananda while Hermionie read one of her new books on the grass with Crookshanks curled up in her lap.

They decided to play girls aginst boys. There was no snitch or bludgers because there was only a keeper and a chaser per team, and the keeper could change to chaser when needed. Ron and Ginny were the keepers and Harry and Ananda were the chasers. They were playing to 100. Stopping only for lunch they played for hours. The boys winning some and the girls winning some. Eventually it was too dark to see the quaffle so they headed inside for supper. After supper and the cake was eaten everyone retired in the living room to talk and relax. Hermionie was rubbing Rons shoulders and Ginny was smearing some yellow goo on her face to take care of her sunburn.

After a bit of quiet chatter Harry noticed Ananda was missing.

"Ill be right back." He told Ron, who was still complaining about his back to Hermionie.

Harry stepped outside after checking the entire house and began to look around. Then he spotted a dark figure sitting out beside a tree in the yard, Gripping his wand tightly he quickly tip-toed across the lawn untill he was behind the figure. Raising his wand he shouted "Patrif-" He was cut off by a stunning spell and fell forward. The dark figure loomed over him and slowly reached a hand out to touch his face. He laied there in horror as the figure came closer. Inching its way through the darkness untill Harry could see its face.

"Harry? Harry what are you doing?" The dark figure was actually Ananda.

"The stunning spell wore off and Harry sat upright. "Sorry Ananda, I thought you were a Death Eater or something."

"Death Eater? Gah, just insult me why dont you?" She stood and offered Harry her hand and helped pull him to his feet.

Harrys unstable knees buckled sending the two of them crashing to the ground. Ananda landed on her back with Harry atop her.

"Well Harry, if I knew this was happening I would have worn my sexy knickers." Ananda giggled.

Harry blushed and apoligized then quickly rolled off of her. He laied on his back next to her and they both staired at the night sky in calm silence.

It was Ananda who broke the quiet. Propping herself on her elbow she looked at Harry.

"Harry, there is something I havent told you." He turned and looked at her.

She chewed her lip and looked at the grass, after a few seconds she looked into his eyes again and spoke with a shakey voice. She told him how she was in danger for being an Aurors daughter and if she was caught Voldermort could force her father to do anything. This was the reason she was transfering to Hogwarts. She looked sad then said "Harry, Im scared. What if he does find me? What will I do?"

Harry hugged her close to his chest and patted her hair. "Dumbledore will protect you and Ill help. Nothing will happen to you as long as I have a say in it."

"I hope your right" she whispered into his shirt.

"Harry, HARRY!!! Are you out here??" Ron yelled into the yard.

Harry let go of Ananda and called out to Ron. "Yea, Im over here!"

Ron ran over and plopped onto the ground. "Youve been gone for ages! What were you doing?" Ron looked at Harry then Harry looked at Ananda and Rons eyes widened.

"Aww gross man! Thats my cousin! EWWW!" Ron had covered his eyes.

"No Ron you dolt! We were just talking!" Ananda lunged at Ron and began to kill him lightly.

Harry laughed and watched. Only throwing hisself into the fight when Ananda started tickling Ron and Ron started yelling for Harry. The two boys teamed up on Ananda and tickled her untill she screamed 'Uncle'.

After Molly yelled for them to go inside they got ready for bed.

Around 2 a.m. Harry was still laying on his back awake and stairing at the celing. He looked over at Ron who was snoring loudly then looked back at the celing. He was thinking about what Ananda had told him. Just as he felt he was beginning to fall asleep he heard the door open slowly and felt a slight pressure on his bed. The pressure moved up untill it was beside him and got under the covers.

"Ananda?" Harry whispered.

"Sorry, Harry. Did I wake you? I couldnet sleep." She whispered back.

Harry wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close. Their faces were only inches from one another. Harry gulped. He had never had a girl in his bed before and he was beginning to get fluttery feeling in his lower stomach.

Ananda was feeling the same way and leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his. Harry slowly deepened the kiss as she parted her lips.

"No! I will not sit by and let this happen!" An angrey voice boomed, scaring Ananda and Harry so much that Harry bit Anandas tounge and Ananda fell out of bed. They both looked at Ron who was still sleeping.

"What the hell?" Harry asked.

"Who the hell you mean." Ananda stood and walked quietly to the door. "Its coming from down stairs. Lets go." with that she disapeared from the room.

**Yea. I know they are not at the school yet but they will soon I promise!! It was just getting long so I cut it off here. And Draco will get in the picture when they get to school. **

**Oohhh Harry and Ananda getting it on!! Too bad it was cut short! Who was yelling and what were they yelling about? find out in the next chapter!! **

**Till then Yall!!**


	4. Summers End

Again, I still dont own anything but Ananda. Thanks for all the reviews!! I know it seems like a HarryXOC but it's not. It is a DracoXOC. Its just going this way for the added drama.

Chapter 4

* * *

Ananda was feeling the same way and leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his. Harry slowly deepened the kiss as she parted her lips.

"No! I will not sit by and let this happen!" An angrey voice boomed, scaring Ananda and Harry so much that Harry bit Anandas tounge and Ananda fell out of bed. They both looked at Ron who was still sleeping.

"What the hell?" Harry asked.

"Who the hell you mean." Ananda stood and walked quietly to the door. "Its coming from down stairs. Lets go." with that she disapeared from the room with Harry following closley behind her.

The teens crept long the dark hallway, the shouts were growing louder. Keeping close to the shadows they slowly descended the stairs and hid outside of a closed door. The yelling was coming from within.

"We just have to! You dont get a choice!" Susan shouted.

"No! Ill not have her hunted and killed like an animal!" Red's growl erupted, nearly shaking the house. 

"Red, try to understand. She will only be safe at Hogwarts. He-who-must-not-be-named wants her dead, and if he finds her he will kill without a second thought. You cannot protect her alone." Arthurs calm voice came drifting through the door and Harry and Ananda looked at each other then back at the door.

"You two will go to the location of the Order Of The Pheonix when they get on the train and then it will be out of your hands." Dumbledors voice sounded oddly strict.

"But-" Red protested.

"I know how to keep my students safe, Red, and you must turst that."

"Yeah, you keep your students _so_ safe. Didnt one of your students die 3 years ago? Cedric?" Red spat.

"That was out of my hands. I assure you, danger only seeks those who seek for it. As long as she follows my rules she will be safe. Now, I do believe it is time for a nice cup of tea before I take my leave" His voice seemed final. The topic changed to how Charlie was doing and Harry and Ananda rose and slowly went back up the stairs. When they were safe in Harrys room they sat on his bed and discussed what they just heard.

"So this is really serious isnt it?" Harry sat and staired at his hands and Ananda paced.

"Seemes like it. What do you think he ment by danger only seeking those who seek it? Im not going to go try to find the crazy man that is trying to kill me! Thats why people die in scary movies. They go and try to find the killer instead of doing the safe thing like not splitting up and staying in the designated safe area." Ananda was waving her hands around to prove her point.

"Gawd, yer zo annyin'! Go ter sleep!" Rons tired voice croaked from under his pillow and Ananda quieted and went to sit by Harry.

"I think I'm going to go back to my room now, Harry. I don't want Sleeping Beauty over there to kil me or anything. Night." she stood and kissed his forehead.

"Night, Ananda." Harry whispered as he watched her leave and sneak back to her room.

* * *

The remainder of the summer passed in a blissful blur. Some nights Ananda would come to see Harry and other nights it was vice versa. There was not another outbreak from the adults in this time and soon it was the day before they all left fot Kings Cross Station. 

Harry and Ron were in their room and were packing their things when a two huge walking piles of unfolded laundry came into the room.

"AAARRRGGG!!!!! HARRY!!" Ron jumped over the bed and hid under his orange comfertor beside Harrys leg.

"Ron your such a prat." the first pile said.

"Harry! It knows my name!" Ron wimpered.

"Ron... Your. An. Idiot!!!" The laundry fell to the bed revealing Ginny and Ananda. Ron slowly stood.

"I- I knew it was you the whole time." Ron said in defence.

"Sure." Ginny said as she began to fold the laundry.

"Awww, was widdle ickle Wonnykins afwaid?" Ananda mocked in a baby voice ruffling Rons hair.

"Shut up!" Ron shoved Anandas hand away." I wasnt scared!"

"Sure, Ron. Whatever you say." The pile af laundry was growing vastly.

"Well kiddies, Im all packed so Ill see y'all later!" Ananda bounced out of the room happly with Ron shouting that she was the youngest person in the room.

* * *

The next morning it was chaos. Ginny had lost Arnold her pygmi puff, Ron's trunk wouldent close, Harry couldent find his Potions book, Hermionies cat Crookshanks was missing in action and Ananda was so nervous she shook when ever she spoke and was threatning to cover them all in last nights dinner if anyone mentioned 'Hogwarts'. 

It was soon time to leave for Kings Cross station and the group piled into the cars from the ministry and set off. Ananda was very quiet and pale. Harry took her hand and squeezed it reassuradly. She gave him a weak smile.

At the station they unloaded their things and headed inside. When they reached the barrier between Platforms 9 & 10 Ananda looked confused.

"Whats going on? Where is the Platform? How do we get in?" She asked Molly.

"Well, when no muggles are watching, you just walk straight at the wall and when you reach the other side your on Platfrom 9 & 3/4. Here, Harry and Ron will go first to show you." Molly nodded her head at Harry and Ron who wheeled their trollies at the barrier and ran straight at it. they dissapeared right infront of Anandas eyes. Next it was Ginny and Ananda followed by Molly and Arthur.

When Ananda reached the other side she staired in amazement at the giant scarlet steam engine before her. "Wow" she whispered and took a step back to better take in the picture. As she stepped back she felt herself collide with a body and felt herself and the body fall to the ground with a hard landing.

"Get off you low class peice of shit!" Ananda heard a snarky voice hiss and she was shoved roughly. Turning, she saw an unplesant looking blond girl glaring at her.

"Sorry, my mistake." Ananda struggled to stand.

"Damn right it was your fault!" The girl stood and dusted her self off. "You just better not get in my way again or I'll-"

"You'll what, Parkinson?" Ginny stood beside Ananda with her want outstreatched.

"Oh you so dont wanna mess with me, Weasle-ett!" the girl named Parkinson spat.

With out a second glance Ginny bat-bogey hexed the ugly girl and stormed off, draging Ananda with her.

"That girl is so unpleasent! She isnt in our house is she? Who was she?" Ananda asked.

"That girl was Pansy Parkinson. She is in Slytherin. Dont ever talk to anyone from that house. They are all evil if you ask me. Most have parents that are Death Eaters." Ginny had drug her onto the train and into an empty compartment. "Harry, Ron and Hermionie will be in later, Im gonna go find my friends now. Remember, if anyone is wearing a green tie, dont talk to them. Red, yello and blue are the only that you should talk to. Bye!" With that whe closed the door and left Ananda alone.

Breathing deeply Ananda turned to look out the window. Minuets later the door slid open again and Harry and Ron entered.

"That was amazing! It was like, 'BAM', right in her face!" Ron was remembering the Bat-bogy incident from moments earlier.

After all the students clambered abord the train took off.

**YAY!!!!! The new chapter should be up soon. I have a party to go to after work tomorrow so it might take a few days. **


	5. A Little Accident

**Yay!! Finally got around to putting up the new chapter!! The party was fun, there was loads of yummy food, then I had prom. YAY PROM!!**

**Good news everyone, I might be getting a desktop computer!! That means I wont have to proof read my storys and all the spelling**_** should**_** be great!! Currently I am using an Everex laptop and it only has note pad. But after we sell this mini refridgerator (if yall want details lemme know, its brand new!!) we are gonna buy a desktop! Whoo Hoo!!**

**Enough rambling, On with the story!!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Ananda lookedout the window as the scarlet steam engine spead past. The trees and scenery were nothing but a green blurr aginst the blue sky.

"Anything off the trolly, Ananda?" Hermionie gently nudged Anandas shoulder and brought her attention back to the world of the living.

"O-oh... um... just some Chocolate Frogs, thanks." Ananda paied the lunch witch and took her sweets. "So, Harry, whats Hogwarts _really_ like?"

"Oh its great, there are ghost and.." Harry rambled on with the help of Ron and Hermionie to tell all the exciting things about Hogworts but Ananda was only half listening. She just wanted the attention shifted so she could stair out the window. She hated traveling so much. It always made her motion sick. Nibbling on her treat she took deep breaths to calm and settle her stomach.

Not working.

"Um... Harry?" Her face paled.

"Yea Ananda?"

"Wheres the... the bath- bathroom?" she croaked out. Her head was spinning and she was feeling the contents of last nights dinner shifting uncomfertably.

"Oh its just... Ananda? Are you going to get sick?" His voice was rushed and he put a hand on her back.

She said nothing, only nodded weakly.

Harry lead her to the door and down the hall. There was a jam of students and Ananda was feeling the wooziness even more. Before she could stop her self she threw up all over the robes of the person before her.

The students nearest them backed away. Then, slowly, the vomit victim turned to face her. It was the blond pug-faced girl from earlier. Parkinson.

"What the HELL did you just do, skank?" Her eyes were burning hatred right into Anandas soul.

"I-I'm... s-sorry. I coulden't help it." Ananda broke the gaze and looked at the floor.

"Whats going on? Dont any of you know who I am? Whoever is holding us up will have to answer from my father!" An icy voice shouted from behind.

"Yeah, how Malfoy? Isnt he is Azkaban?" Harry yelled back.

"Oh scarhead your gonna get it! NOBODY talks about my father and lives to tell about it!" The voice was louder and Ananda dodged into a compartment and she lost the angrey puked covered girl.

"Whats going on here? Everyone back to their compartments!" A tall train conducter stood behind the group of students. Slowly, and with much grumbling, the crowd dispersed. Ananda was about to leave the compartment when she bumped into a very hard object. Backing up slowly she looked up to see two of the most gorgeous grey-blue eyes looking back at her. His angelic face framed by silvery blond hair.

"I-Im..." She stuttred.

"Your... in my way?" His voice was icy and cool. It was the same voice threatning Harry. It was Malfoy.

"Yes... s-sorry." She darted away from the compartment and back to hers.

Malfoy... where had she heard that name before?

Finding her compartment she changed into her school robes. Taking her seat she glanced out the window again. Then it dawned on her.

Her father put his father in Azkaban. His father, Lucius, had threatened to kill her whole family if he ever got out.

_Great,_ she thought, _Im in lust with the son of the man who wants to murder me. Fantastic_.

* * *

**Yay!! Well this one was kinda short... oh well. My parts over. Now comes the time for all of you to review like good little fans!! If you review I promise to give you a cookie!!**


	6. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

**So, I have the computer now but I dont have it hooked up yet. When I get it all together I am gonna go back and fix all my spelling and grammer mistakes because Im sure there is a few! Oh and to all the new graduates from high school and collage, CONGRATULATIONS!! yay!**

**Yea, I still dont own anything but Ananda. And yes that is how her name is spelled. Its not Amanda. There is no M. Ive not been spelling her name wrong. Just wanted to clear this up.**

**Chapter 6**

Draco Malfoy sat in his train compartment with his friends. Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him. Blaise and Pansy were seated across from him. Blaise was attempthing to get the vomit out of Pansy's robes.

"That stupid bitch! Ohh I sware if I ever get my hands on her it wont be a pretty sight!" Pansy shouted and stamped her foot in anger.

Draco thought it was quite funny actually but wouldn't let on.

"So, who is that girl anyway?" Draco drawled.

"Ugg, that ugly little mudblood is Potters girlfriend. Not sure who I feel bad for in _that _relationship! They both suck." Pansy plopped down into her seat with a loud _thud._

"Girlfriend, eh?" Draco smirked as he got a wickedly evil idea.

Blaise looked up. "Hey, I know that smirk."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Thats your Ive-got-a-wickedly-evil-idea smirk." He straightened up in his seat and leaned forward. His elbows on his knees.

"Your right. I do have a very wickedly evil idea that will finally put _Saint_ _Potter _in his place." Draco leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, envisioning his plot for revenge.

_Meanwhile in Ananda's compartment._

"Ananda, you might want to chage into your school robes. We should be there soon." Hermionie with an authoritive tone. "Well, Im off to finish patrolling the halls one last time before we get there. Bye." She gave a cheery wave and left.

Harry, Ron, and Ananda pulled their school robes on over their clothes. They left the Burrow in their uniforms.

"So, you think you'll try out for the quidditch team?" Harry asked when they had settled again.

"Um... I dont think so really. Id rather just watch. Flying makes me sick." Ananda made a face making Harry and Ron laugh.

"Well thats fine. You can be my own personal cheerleader." Harry put an arm around Ananda and she smiled.

"Yea, Harry's bloody brilliant! He is there best there ever is!" Ron had a dreamy look in his eyes. "I recon that one day you'll become a world famous Quidditch player and play with the Chuddly Cannons!"

"The Chuddly Cannons are awful! More like ... play for Bulgaria!" Ananda loved picking on her cousin.

"Bulgaria decent, but when Viktor leaves they will be nothing! Then the Cannons will-"

"Still suck." Ananda cut him off causing Harry to laugh.

"You know-" Ron was cut off again by a loud rapping on the door.

"We're pulling into the station. Gather your things and head out to the platform. And hurry up!" A bored voice came from the hall.

"Wow" was all Ananda could say as she looked from the platfrom, across the grounds to the castle a few miles away.

Harry stood at her side and took a deep breath. "It feels so good to finally be back!"

"Is-is that..."

"Yea, thats Hogwarts."

"Wow."

"Move it Mudblood!" A nasty voice called out from behind and Ananda was shoved into a puddle.

"Hey!" Harry rounded on the pug-faced girl and began to yell.

"Here."

Ananda looked up into the same icy blue eyes from the train. The boy had his hand out. She gingerly took it and he helped her to her feet.

"Are you all right?" His voice was cool and smooth.

She simply nodded.

"I apoligize for my friend over there." he jerked his head back to the screaming girl. "She has no manners. The name is Malfoy by the way. Draco Malfoy."

"I-Im Ananda Gr- uh... Weasley. Im... Uh Rons cousin." _Great, great great great!! Just tell the major hottie my real last name! I might as well just say, 'Hi, Im Ananda Grant. the daughter of the man who put your father in Azkaban and brought shame to your whole family! Want some tea?' God Im so stupid!!_

"Ananda!" Harry's voice called. He sounded angry.

She looked over and saw that he was angry... actually he was very pissed. And he was stomping over to her. She then realized she was holding Draco's hand. She quickly let go of it and took a step back.

"Hiya Harry!" she said as sweetly and innocently as she could.

"Ananda." he nodded at her then galred at Draco. "Malfoy, if I ever catch you touching my girl again youll be pulling back a nub!"

_Wait... my girl?? what the hell! we're not even going out!_

Draco stepped forward and staired Harry down. "All I was doing, _Potter, _was helping the girl up. Ive done nothing wrong." He crossed his arms in defiance.

"You just watch it." With that Harry grabbed Ananda's wrist and shoved past Draco, his shoulder slamming into Draco's.

Harry continued his brisk pace untill they arrived at the carridges. At first glance Ananda figured black horses pulled them untill she looked closer. What she saw were ugly bony spiny horse-like creatures.

"What are-" Before she could finish her question she was pulled into one of the carridges.

The ride to the castle was silent.

_This is gonna be a long year. _Ananda thought.

**Well there yall go. Ananda meets Draco. Let me know what ya think!!**

**Oh and by the way... sorry about the cookie promise. Um after making it I realized I couldent possibly send cookies to you... FORGIVE ME!**


	7. The Sorting

**Yay chapter 7!! Sorry it took me a while, I have DSL and my laptop wont recognise that its DSL, it keeps trying to connect to dial-up and ... sigh... it is just frustrating!!!**

**and I just started my new job at the WalMart bakery so I have been a very busy girl, And ive been in Arizona for a few weeks but I have a new chappie!! YAY NEW CHAPPIE!!!**

Ananda stepped out of the caridge and followed the bickering Ron and Hermionie, and the stony silent Harry.

"Ron, your just so interolable!"

"Well... your annoying!"

"Will you two just stop fighting?!" Ananda had had enough. Most of the train ride and the entire 20 minuet carridge ride to the castle they fought .

She was met with silence. Sighing, Ananda pushed past them all and caught up with a round face boy.

"Hi, Im Ananda Weasley."

"N-neville Longbottom."

Ananda held her hand out to shake his.

"So your in Gryffindor too?" Neville asked her.

"Yes... um... what are you looking for?" The boy was scrounging around in his pockets.

"Have you seen a toad? His name is Trevor." He continued looking around.

"No, sorry." Ananda said, perplexed and slowed for the boy to continue his search alone.

"Ananda." Harry appeared at her elbow.

"Harry." Ananda refused to look at him. She had done nothing wrong and he shouldent be angry at her for being helped up by Draco.

When they reached the front stairs Ananda gaped in amazement. Before her was the most beautifule castle she had ever seen. Granted she had never seen a castle before, but if she had, this would be the best.

A tall and stern looking witch stood in the door way. "Right this way students. Just continue to the Great Hall. The Sorting should commence momentairly."

Ananda followed the giant throng of students to a grand room. There were four tables running the length of the room and a fifth table at the head of the room. The celling looked just like the sky outside and there were candles floating and they twinkled like stars. Above each of the four tables were giant banners. One to represent each house, Ananda guessed. Above the frist table were scarlet and gold banners with a large lion head, the second were blue and bronse and a ravens head, the third were black and yellow with a badgers head and the last had green and silver banners with a serpents head.

Taking her seat she waited for the student body to quiet down and for the introduction speeches to begin. It didnt take long, the moment Professor Dumbleore stood a hush fell over the room like a thick wool blanket.

The doors opened at the south enterance of the room and the stern witch from before entered carrying a stool and a hat. Following her was a tight bunch of first years looking as afraid as they were small. And boy were they small. The witch lead them up to the head table and motioned for them to file out.

"Now when I call your name you will-" She began.

"Ooohhh this is taking forever! Can't she just hurry up? Im starving!" Ron moaned across from Ananda.

"And just how do you purpose she do that, Ron? Just say 'Oi, you lot go there and you few go over there and the rest of you just pick' ?" Hermionie asked.

"That would work just fine I reckon." Ron replied.

"Well, thats not how it works, Ron. You'll just have to wait." Hermionie said in a tone that ment he better hush up or there would be hell to pay.

"Fine." Ron crossed his arms with an air of defeat.

Ananda propped her chin on her hand and put her elbow on the table and waited. This was going to take some time. She entertained herself by looking around the tables. Most students were doing the same as her. Their heads propped onto their elbows their eyes gazing into space in a lazy manner. Some were conversing with their friends and a few, mostly Ravenclaws, had their eyes fixed upon Dumbledore, hanging on his every word.

Her eyes flickered across the room as a flash of blond caught her attention. He was sitting, confident as ever, with his two large sized friends. His grey-blue eyes shining with enthusiam. He threw his blong head back and laughed with energy. He looked as if he were truly at ease. Suddenly he stopped laughing and locked his peircing eyes with hers. She dropped her gaze but not fast enough. The look on his face was unreadable. She felt her self blush.

_Well isnt this bloody wonderful? Now he probably thinks im a loony!!_

She folded her arms across her body and fixed her eyes on something, _anything_ to keep her eyes off of Draco. She could feel his eyes burning a hole through her body.

_Look away. Please look away!! _

She dared a glance in his direction. To her surprise he was gone.

_What the?_ She looked around wildly.

"Ananda, are you alright?" Hermionie asked.

"Yea, yea I'm fine." She looked at McGonogal who had only a few students left.

_Great, now not only will he think I am crazy he also disappears on a whim! _

After the Sorting came to an end, Dumbledore stood and gave the beginning of the year speach about how the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden, what new objects were banned and so on and so forth. Then the food arrived. Ananda was startled at first to see all the food appear so quickly and there was so much of it! Platters and plates and trays full of so much food. More than she could have possibly imagined. She saw her favortes like ham, turkey, lamb, carrots, mashed potatoes, chicken soup, salads and macaronie and cheese. And she saw many things she and never seen before in her life. Taking a bit of everything she smiled and began to eat, compleatly at ease for the first time sience arriving at the school.

When the food disappeared Dumbledore dismissed them to their beds, whishing them safe journys and a good nights rest.

Rising to follow the throng of students Ananda was quickly cut off by a few Hufflepuffs and became disconnected from her group. When she reached the entreyway to the Great Hall she was so cut off the she could no longer see any scarlet and gold ties in the sea of black. Looking around frantically she turned and tripped over her own foot. Closing her eyes to brace her self for the hard floor rising to meet her at an alarming speed, she was stopped abrubtly. Strong hands held her small arms and lifted her back to her feet. She opened her eyes and looked into the familier grey-blue eyes she would surely dream of tonight.

"Careful there." Was all he said. He released her and began to walk away.

"Wait!" She ran to catch up with him.

He turned, "Yes?"

"I got seperated from my group. Could you, um, point me in a direction maybe?" She asked hopefully.

"Awww, did the poor ickle Gwiffie get losted?" A very nasely voice came from behind. Ananda turned, already knowing who was behind her.

"Oh, it seems you've cleaned your robes nicley." Ananda smirked.

Pansy crossed her arms and shifted her weight. "Drakie, come on! Leave this _mudblood_ alone. It might get on you." She linked her arm with his, who unlinked his arm quickly as if he had been burned.

"Dont touch me." he said pointedly. He nodded his head in the direction of the staircases. "That way." he turned to descend a staircase that looked like it went to a dungen.

"Wait." It was too late, he and Pansy left too quickly.

_Damn._

She sighed and rounded on the stairs.

**Yay!! My new chappie will be out shortly. Im hoping within the week... yea that sounds good. **


	8. First Lesson

**ok so this has been more than a week but forgive me. Ive been trying!!**

**Chapter 8.**

Anandas bare feet silently moved across the cold stone floor. Each step felt like ice puncturing the soft soles of her feet.

She shivered violently in her thin grey night dress as the damp wind began to pick up, blowing her hair into her eyes and biting at her face.

She continued moving forward, unsure what lay ahead of her but knowing it was better than the faceless cloaked forms following her. She looked over her shoulder and saw them, ever present, persuing her.

Her pace quickened to nearly a run and the figures matched her speed. She broke into a sprint, darting down the dark corridor turning corners with beakneck speed.

She turned left and felt herself falling. The fall was short and she felt the cold stone floor slam into her bare legs.

She slowly lifted her head and staired into gleaming red eyes.

Ananda awoke with a start. Her breathing was coming in short gasps and her body was soaked through with sweat. She dared a glance around the room, half expecing the red-eyed man to be standing in the shadows, leering at her. She finally realized she was in her bed in her dorm room with the other girls in her year. The room was filled with the quiet sounds of the girls sleeping and Ananda tried to calm herself, controll her breathing. She pulled her the heavy curtians or her four poster bed closed and laied back down, burried deep under the blankets. She closed her eyes and tried to tell her self it was just a dream. Only a dream. Nothing more.

But it felt so real. She could still feel the moist air on her bare arms, she could feel the hard cold stones beneth her feet. Her legs ached from running and her raw throat screamed in protest aginst each ragged breath.

Raising from the bed she went to the pitcher of water in the corner and poured herself a full glass. She drained over half in one almighty gulp then refilled her glass and returned to her bed. Impatient for the sleep that would never come.

The next morning Ananda dressed quickly and without feeling. The dream from the previous night still fresh on her mind. She moved through the morning in a numb state. Waking only when she became disconnected from Harry, Ron and Hermionie on the way to Potions.

_Well this sucks... Now which way?_

She glanced down either side of the long corridore and sighed. Closing her eyes she leaned aginst the smooth brick wall and took a deep breath.

_Might as well pick a direction and head that way. At the very least I might find someone who can help._

Eyes still closed she shrugged herself off the wall and took a step forward slamming into the hard body of very angry someone.

"Watch where your gong silly girl!" A gruff voice shouted at her. "Ten points from Gryffendore for sheer stupitidy!"

Ananda opened her eyes and looked into a very angry face stairing back at her. The skin was pale as if this man lived underground. His nose was long and hooked at the end and resembled a beak. His black hair hung in a greasy curtian around his face. Sure enough this was her Potions teacher... what was his name? oh yea Professor Snaps!

"Im so sorry Professor Snaps. I wasnt paying attention."

The teacher looked at Ananda for a long moment then said in a cold voice. "Its Professor _Snape_ not Snaps, learn it girl." He then glided away, his black robes billowing behind him and she followed in his wake.

Ananda followed the man down the long dark hallway, then down several more hallways and staircases untill he dissapeared into a room. Ananda darted in and took the first chair she could see before he turned and faced the class.

Snape began the lesson in a voice barely above a whisper and from Anandas position in the back of the room she could not hear him.

_Oh well, Ill just ask Hermionie for her notes later._

Ananda looked around the dungeon room at the shelves. One shelf carried an assortment of jars with items floating inside. One paticualry large jar had what Ananda hoped was not a human baby inside. Surprassing a shudder she looked at her neighbor for the first time.

He was lounging in his chair, ballenced on only the last two legs of his chair, one knee rested aginst the table and his arms were folded behind his neck, his silvery blond hair hung on his forehead in a perfect way. His eyes were closed and he was smirking.

_Oh God. Of all the seats that I could have grabbed I had to get the one beside Draco!_

"Like what you see, Weasly?" His voice was barely audible and if she hadnt seen his mouth move she never would have guessed he was even speaking.

"What?" Ananda leaned close to the blond boy.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, his smirk widening. "I said, 'Do you like what you see?'"

Ananda turned red and looked at the ground. Draco chuckled quitely.

The class seemed to pass at the speed of a sleeping snail stuck in molasses. When the bell rang signaling lunch Ananda darted out of the room to wait for her friends in the hallway.

**Burrrr ok so this one took me a painfully long time to upload. I am so very sorry!! and its not even that long!! Sorry!!**


End file.
